While various sensing and measuring systems of the class described have been proposed heretofore, these conventional systems have left much to be desired. For example, a strain gauge which has been utilized uses the change of electrical resistance of a wire under strain to measure pressure. This system requires a complicated bridge circuit and must base the measurement upon a small change in the resistance so that these is a severe limitation to the degree to which the S/N (signal to noise) ratio which can be reduced. Among others, this disadvantage is applicable to practically all of these systems as proposed in the prior art.